Not Exactly the Perfect Dinner
by TBOtaku
Summary: Yuffie cooks Vincent dinner - the table is ready, the atmosphere is right, but when this unlikely pair gets together, it's not exactly the perfect dinner...This fic marks the fact that I have REGAINED MY WRITER'S POWERS!!!! WOO, no more uninspiration!!!!


_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
Not Exactly the Perfect Dinner  
  
A Final Fantasy VII fan fiction  
  
By TBOtaku  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie swivelled around to face the table and, smiling, set the plate down in front of him. "Whew! That was more work that I thought it'd be! Well, eat up-I mean, enjoy!" She said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
Vincent stared, amazed at the sight in front of him.  
  
"Yuffie...this looks really delicious. I couldn't have gotten a better meal in a five star restaurant! I really appreciate this...Thank you very much," he said.  
  
Yuffie frowned and gave him a stern look. "Hey, I said that I'd try to be more considerate if you would stop being so formal and proper!! Get loose once in a while!" She scolded lightly while shaking her forefinger at him.  
  
Vincent's eyes narrowed a bit. Anyone who knew him would recognize it for amusement.  
  
"Allow me to rephrase myself, then." Vincent put a fist to his chest as he loudly mock-cleared his throat. Yuffie put her hand on her hip and giggled.  
Vincent gave her a serious look before opening his mouth. "Gee, Yuffie, this is so great..." *does victory gun spin*  
Yuffie almost choked and started laughing out loud at the usually humorless man's antics.   
  
Unfortunately, the comic moment was ruined at that moment.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The powder went off as Vincent accidently pulled the trigger and the bullet exploded into the plate, shattering it and sending broken porcelain and spattering food everywhere. Avocado landed on the corner of Yuffie's face.  
"..."  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa sighed and put her hand against her forehead. She leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor. "There goes that," she muttered, shaking her head at the fact that her foolproof plan had just gone to heck. Cloud gave her a sympathetic look, but was clearly having trouble disguising his great mirth. Tifa gave him a half-hearted sour expression before cracking a grin, herself. It WAS funny...Tifa's attention was abruptly diverted, though, as she heard a sound coming from the room...Her eyes widened as she tried to register what she was seeing...and HEARING...  
  
Cloud, noticing her astonished look, was intrigued and turned his head to follow her gaze. His jaw fell.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuffie stared, awestruck. She wasn't awestruck because of the mess, or the food on her face, or the fact that there was a hole in her table and one of her best plates had just been destroyed. These things hadn't even occurred to her yet. She was awestruck because:  
  
  
Vinny was LAUGHING!!  
  
  
And, indeed, he was laughing: chuckling softly while his shoulders shook before erupting into full-fledged hearty laughter, his head thrown back and his hands wrapped around his stomach. Small tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he gasped as he tried to form words.  
"Sorry-Yuffie...hoho...I'm terribly-oh, ahaha...terribly sorry...haha!! Oh, that was so clumsy of me! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Vincent hadn't laughed in years, and now he couldn't stop. The deep, rich sound resonated through the air; beautiful and golden.  
  
Yuffie giggled again and put a hand on Vincent's shoulder. She yelped in surprise as her added weight knocked the chair over, and Yuffie tumbled down on top of her ex-dinner guest. She giggled more, and then she couldn't help herself, either, and so they both ended up doubled over on the tile floor, gasping for air and hooting out their delight. Neither of them considered the preposterousness of their positions. They wouldn't have cared if they had. Yuffie was pounding her fists hysterically on Vincent's chest, and he, being abnormally strong, didn't even notice as he lay on his back with his arms stretched out to either side of him and let out the laughter that he had kept caged and locked for far too long. The two were beyond reason.  
  
They didn't notice when the slightly open door swung shut, and then back and forth, before slowing to a stop. They didn't notice the sound of quiet footsteps retreating from their area down to the end of the hallway.  
  
* * *  
"I think we did a good job," Cloud decided as he put an arm warmly around Tifa's shoulders.  
His long-time friend smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his strong waist. She leaned her head against his left shoulder and they walked the rest of the way to the living room like that.  
"Me, too, Cloud, me, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~owari~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, now!!!! How do you like that?!?! I finally regained my Writer's Powers!!!! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!!!!! AND DO EXPECT MORE - A LOT MORE - COMING!!!! I've been planning the next few chapters of Self-Reunion and Masked Ninja! lately, and much, much more!!!! It's 11:27 P.M. (EDT) right now, on INDEPENDENCE DAY, July 4th, 2002, and it's THURSDAY!!!! HAPPY JULY FOURTH, EVERYONE!!!!!! AND HAVE HAPPINESS..._GREAT_ HAPPINESS!!!! Please review, since you've already read it, and if you got to the end without skipping I'm assuming that you wanted to read it!! Hehe~~~~ Well; anyway, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH, EVERYBODY, AND I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT SO MUCH!!!! NO, it's not too many "much"'s!!!! The delinquents just stopped letting off fireworks in the next court from mine, so I guess that's the end of their antics for tonight!! Hehe!! They do it every year, so I don't even have to go to Washington D.C. for a good show! Not that I saw very MUCH, craning my head and peering out of my window with my hands holding back the window blinds...Lol o lol. Ciao for now, y'alls~!! -TBOtaku~ ^__^= :D  
  
CCountryManga: I really don't think "preposterousness" is a word, but - AUTHOR'S POWERS!!!! WOOT  
Parrmillerna: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
*I just checked my Spellcheck, and...*  
OH MY GOODNESS!! IT _IS_ A WORD!! WOObabababababa~!! Orororo~~~~~ @_@x-!! :D 


End file.
